


Five Seconds

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin needs to be distracted. Arthur graciously steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds

"No! Get away, Gaius! I'll fix it myself!"

  


Gaius sent his best glare in Merlin's direction, and made it clear that he refused to chase him around in order to remove the large, wooden nail embedded in his palm.

  


"I know you think you can just magic it away, but if you don't let me clean it, it WILL become infected and then what good will you be?"

  


Just then, Arthur strutted through the door, causing Merlin to bite down on his indignant (and loud) reason why he could perfectly well do it without Gaius torturing him.

  


"Gaius! I hear _Mer_ lin has been an idiot as usual."

  


Merlin glared, as Gaius simply nodded and offered a meaningful "Yes, Sire."

  


"It was an accident!"

  


Arthur smirked and commented dryly:

  


"Everything is with you, _Mer_ lin. Stop being such a girl about it. I could hear you whining all the way down the hall."

  


The result was instant and not surprising in the least. An insult.

  


"Oh, like you would be calm and let Gaius dig a foot long spike out of your hand without a peep! The way you squeal when-"

  


Gaius cut him off before the bantering could escalate. After all, Merlin was bleeding rather heavily.

  


"MERLIN! It has to come out. If you could just sit still for five seconds..."

  


He reached out for Merlin, who skittered away, shaking his head. Gaius sent a sideways glance at Arthur, who actually caught it and apparently decided to offer his assistance.

  


"Look, Merlin. If you let Gaius have his five seconds, I promise, I'll distract you from the pain."

  


Merlin rolled his eyes and crept even further away along the wall, with Arthur in close pursuit.

  


"Yeah, right, by hitting me about the head or something..."

  


Arthur rolled his eyes right back and finally managed to corner Merlin.

  


"I swear on my father's crown that I won't cause you more pain. Now will you stop being a girl and sit down?"

  


Glaring didn't make Arthur back away, and finally Merlin gave in to the throbbing of his hand and the double attack. He sat down, warily eying Gaius, who was slowly approaching his hand with some very large pliers.

  


Arthur sat down right in front of him and nodded at Gaius. 

  


"I'll give you your five seconds. You'll know when."

  


Merlin didn't think that sounded promising at all and was just about to make another attempt at running for it, when Arthur grabbed his head with both hands, held him steady and leaned in for a positively filthy kiss. In front of Gaius. While his hand was bleeding all over the table. While the ten foot pole was still embedded in his palm. Except it suddenly wasn't. And Merlin honestly couldn't say how that happened. 

  


He was still gaping when Arthur strutted out again seconds later, and Gaius wouldn't stop smirking at him for a week.

  


End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin/Arthur kiss meme on livejournal.


End file.
